


Under Jolly Roger

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The Kingdom of the Sea, it is ours to reignWe broke our chainsWe broke our chainsNo man shall take our liberty againA series of tales centered around my favorite characters





	1. Parallel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had never met, but she mourns all the same.

Nico Robin had been branded as 'devil's child'.

Portgas D. Ace was branded as the child of the most heinous man in the world.

Nico Robin had to fight the world to survive.

Portgas D. Ace knew that the world was his enemy from the moment he left his mother's womb.

Bounty hunters and Marines alike chased Robin since she was very young, with some help from her supposed caretakers.

Marines tried to rid the world of Ace before he was even born.

Nico Robin had found those who cherished her, who let the world know that she was one of them. Who let her know that she wasn't alone.

Portgas D. Ace had found a family, none of whom cared about who he was, or about his shameful heritage.

Nico Robin was taken away, never to see the light of the day again.

Portgas D. Ace was brought out, to see his last sunset in this world.

Nico Robin shed tears upon seeing them standing there, facing her, their faces showing nothing but sheer determination.

Portgas D. Ace knelt on the wooden flooring, unshed tears flowing freely down his face, as the war raged all around him.

Nico Robin and Portgas D. Ace had never met, despite having nearly identical lives.

They are two birds locked in a cage.

One of the birds gets the chance to take to the skies.

The other dies in captivity.

Nico Robin's hand grips the railing, as she tosses the bouquet of flowers into the sea.

Her Captain comes up from behind her and does the same.

The rest of the crew follows suit.

This has been a ritual for a long time now.

Every year, on the 16th of January, they perform this same ritual. The ritual of mourning. 

Nico Robin and Portgas D. Ace had never met.

But her Captain still misses his brother.

And she, too, is sad on his behalf.


	2. Fugitives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made, one that doesn't end well for the little ones.
> 
> Based on this scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awXBimuMfzU

Light and darkness blended as one, and they lost track of time. All that they knew was that they were ambushed by several people with funny masks, stuffed into sacks, and then carried off somewhere. They couldn't tell where, due to being carried in a sack. Then the sacks were put down onto the hard wooden floor. They heard footsteps going further and further away, until they disappeared.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they were let out of the sacks. Bluejam stood in front of them, in all his imposing glory. His men were with him, prepared to stop them should they try to run away. None of them liked their current situation at all.

"Why are we here?" Ace demanded, breaking the tense silence

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bluejam smiled

It was not a nice smile. Bluejam snuffed out his cigarette.

"I'd tell you, but something tells me you won't be liking what you hear." Bluejam continued "You see, in our profession, there is no such thing as 'caramaderie' or 'loyalty'. There is only survival. Small fry would do anything to survive, including appeasing the big-shots, like ourselves. This betrayal was imminent."

"But they can't have." Ace seemed to be in denial, same with his two brothers "They....."

".....love you?" Bluejam finished, chuckling "There is no such thing as genuine love in this world. You'd be suprised at what kind of things they were saying behind your backs. Selfish, ugly things. Things they told me just yesterday......."

"Stop talking." Ace demanded, his fury palpable

"All right." Bluejam conceded "Let's bury the hatchet. You guys are strong, stronger than that idiot Porchemy. I'll keep you safe, and help you start your own pirate careers. Stick with me, and you'll get far. But.....there is a price. I want two things. The first is the portion of the treasure you took from us. Everything else you've gathered will remain yours. The second thing I want is......"

Bluejam pointed his finger at Sabo.

"You." he concluded simply "Your dear old dad is desperate to have you back, but I think we'll siphon the money out of him for a while before handing you over to him."

"What makes you think we'll just let you take our brother?" Ace demanded, hotly 

"That's right!" Luffy agreed "We're not letting you kidnap Sabo!"

"You squirts don't have much of a choice on the matter." Bluejam said, his crooked smile showing "And believe me, that kid is better off there than here. There, he has everything he wishes for. A life of luxury. To be honest, I wouldn't have minded switching places with him. I'd love to have been born a noble. And yet, he threw the golden opportunity he was given, which is preposterous."

"You know nothing about Sabo!" Ace snapped "He left that life for a reason!"

"Well, I'll get to know him well, then." Bluejam grinned "We'll be spending plenty of time together. Prepare the accommodations for our honored guest, boys!"

Bluejam's men were quick to oblige. They threw Sabo into a spacious room, closing and locking the door behind him before he could move properly.

-x-

"They can't get away with this." Ace fumed

He and Luffy were sitting on their own bed, sulking. They were interrupted as the door opened. Bluejam entered with the tray of food, which he shoved into Ace's hands.

"Bring this to your brother." Bluejam said "Can't let him go hungry, now can we? And don't linger any more than necessary, cos we can't have you making escape plans together either. Don't try it, cos I'll know."

Ace and Luffy took the tray together, sulking even more.

They did as they were told, even though their stoic expressions threatened to crumble upon seeing Sabo's unhappy disposition, and the way he perked up upon seeing them there.

"Ace! Luffy!" he sung in joy "Glad to see you again!"

"Stay away!" Ace snapped "You are not our brother! There is no way we'll ever be brothers with a noble!"

Sabo looked at Luffy, who turned his head away, deliberately refusing to look Sabo in the eyes. Sabo frowned, and Ace and Luffy found it hard to keep their true feelings hidden. They had to, though.

Because Bluejam would hurt Sabo if they didn't.


	3. In loving memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each of them draws an inspiration from those who are no longer there, and they have ways of showing it.
> 
> Warning: Bring your tissues, cos you're gonna need 'em.

When he thought no one was looking, Law would take off his hat and stare at it for hours.

Even though he would never admit it out loud, this particular hat had a sentimental value to him.

The last reminder of his family.

Of his parents' warm embrace.

Of his sister's joyful laugh.

Guess it was true that you don't know the true value of things until you lose them.

Law's mouth curled into a fond smile, as he stroked the hat he was holding with tenderness.

This hat was one of the few things he would never lose track of.

The hat, made by Lammy's hands with astounding patience and dedication, made for him to wear.

And wear it he did, with the same kind of dedication.

-x-

Koala lay down on her bed, utterly spent.

The latest training exercise had tired her out more than usual. 

Her gaze fell onto the picture mounted on the wall. It was the collective portrait of the Sun Pirates crew.

And in the very center of the picture - sitting close to one another - were their Captain and Koala herself.

Despite herself, Koala managed a small smile.

She'd have to get rid of this picture sooner rather than later. If anyone were to find out, they were sure to use this weakness against her.

Koala was no fool. She knew that Jesus Burgess used Sabo's own worst memory against him, and she had no doubt others would try something like that too.

She needed to destroy any material evidence of her connection with Fisher Tiger and his Sun Pirates.

Because her enemies could target the still living members of the crew, as well as the residents of Fishman Island.

And yet, despite knowing the dangers, a part of her didn't want to do it.

Didn't want to throw away the final memory of her savior.

-x-

"You have a strange laugh." Luffy observed

Robin turned to look at him with amused eyes.

"It's a memento of someone dear to me." she revealed "Dereshishishi, dereshishishi......."

"Who was it?"

"He was a D, just like you. And just like you, he was extremely reckless." Robin chuckled "But he was also kind, friendly and brave......"

"You miss him." it wasn't a question

"I always had." Robin admitted "He and the rest of the people I care about are what drives me onward. I have to reach Raftel so that their sacrifices won't be in vain."

"I don't care much about that stuff." Luffy said "But protecting the memory of your loved ones......that I can understand."

-x-

O-Tama collected things.

Unlike others, who collected knick-knacks, she collected bounty posters.

Specifically, his bounty posters.

When she was feeling particularly sad, she would look at her stash, and see the achingly familiar face again and again each time she looked.

The messy black hair, the melancholic eyes, the bright grin that put the sun to shame.

If her fellow Straw-Hats noticed her stash, none of them said anything.

Then the incident happened.

"Hey, boss, look at what I've found!" a man shouted, waving her precious collection around like it meant nothing.

And maybe to them it didn't.

But to her, it meant the world.

"What kind of rubbish is this?" the boss made a disgusted face "Portgas D. Ace, 550 million Beri bounty? Who in their right mind keeps the bounty posters of a dead man?"

"I do." O-Tama latched onto his leg "They are important to me, so please give them back."

"You heard the little lady." Sanji was there, giving the would-be thieves an icy stare "Give her collection back to her."

"And why should we?" the boss insisted "He is dead, and the sooner she comes with grips of reality, the better. She....."

He never finished that sentence, because Sanji kicked him in the shin, causing him to drop the bounty posters, which he deftly caught with his hands and gave them back to O-Tama.

"To someone like you, they are meaningless." Sanji exhaled "But to us, who know the meaning of loss, things like those are far more valuable than any treasure."


	4. Rox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is as dangerous as the wrath of a mother and a grandmother. 
> 
> Altea of the Rox Pirates was both. Until her son and grandson were killed. Now she'll have her revenge.

"Are the preparations complete." a woman clad in dark cloak queried, stepping through the door.

"Yes, Lady Altea." one of the men in the room saluted "The remains of the Rox Pirates are at your disposal."

"Good." Altea smiled as she stabbed the table where the wanted posters of Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Ace lay side by side "Then, it's time for some revenge, which was in the works for a long time. Are you ready?"

"We are, Lady Altea." 

"Good. Then, it's time to choose a new light which has to be erased from history. You may now vote between Akainu or Teach. Let the voting begin!"

The members of the Rox Pirates were quick to vote, and once they were all done, Altea counted the votes meticulously.

"It seems that the one selected to disappear first was Marshall D. Teach." Altea announced, donning her 'Imu' disguise "Let the blood payment commence."

She walked out of the door, determination gleaming in her eyes.

They were killed.

Her beloved child and grandchild were killed.

And she didn't even get to hold her own grandchild in her arms.

She closed her eyes briefly.

Now wasn't the time to mourn.

That would come later.

Once her revenge was finished, she'd be able to mourn, and move on.


	5. Birds of a feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Sabo finally talk face-to-face and realize that they have a lot more in common than they think

Footsteps echoed across the wooden floor, as Sanji approached the familiar face. He dragged in some more smoke from his cigarette. 

"I didn't expect to see you here at this hour." the other man - Sabo, Sanji recalled - smiled "It's been so long since we've last met."

"From what I've heard, you've been.......impeded." Sanji observed

"Yes, in a fashion." Sabo turned around to stare at the horizon "I nearly died, and was saved by his father. Funny how that worked out, eh? In one way or another, fate always sought to bring Luffy and me back together. Pity we had to lose Ace, though."

"Fate does indeed work in mysterious ways." Sanji agreed

"Speaking of which, I heard that the latest adventure involved you."

"It did." Sanji shrugged "My shitty family kidnapped me so they could use me as a means to form an alliance with Big Mom. In the end, though, she turned the tables on them."

"Ah, shitty families." Sabo sighed "I am a bit of an expert on that subject, given that I was born into one of those as well, one that tried to use me in the same way yours tried to use you."

Sanji laughed at this.

"Guess we both have shitty families then." Sanji gave Sabo a pat on the back "We can make plans on how to destroy our shitty families."

"I am looking forward to that." Sabo grinned

"Me too." Sanji agreed

And a new bond was created on that night, one which won't easily break.

They had two common links binding them together, after all.

Their shitty families, and Luffy.


	6. The Hero's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays aren't always happy.

His crew had gathered around him.

It was supposed to be his special day, a day of happiness.

But......

But it wasn't a happy day at all.

For he was dying.

Dying on his own birthday of all days.

He was gravely wounded.

He wasn't gonna live to see another sunrise.

His crew would go on without him, he decided.

They were strong enough to carry on by themselves, even without him.

After all, his crew was comprised of people who endured the greatest adversity of all and were still going strong.

He felt it.

His body had started going cold.

The blood inside him was no longer circulating.

No longer keeping his body going.

His body started to succumb to the pull of death.

And he embraced it.

He died on his own birthday.

By his own choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated birthday, Tai


End file.
